Conventionally, there has been known an electromagnetic relay in which a fixed terminal having a fixed contact and a movable terminal having a movable contact are press-fitted into a base (e.g. see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-164948). Each of the fixed terminal and the movable terminal includes a projection for press fitting. The projection for press fitting is press-fitted into a slit provided on the base, and the fixed terminal and the movable terminal are fitted to the base.